


God Damn It I Love You

by quinn_chronicles



Category: British TV Celebrities RPF
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 23:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19328377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_chronicles/pseuds/quinn_chronicles
Summary: James is a man that finds admitting his feelings a little hard. His way of affection is his hilariously unique sense of humor, but when you finally tell your boyfriend you love him, he has a bit of trouble trying to say it back.





	God Damn It I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> I love James so much but there are literally no works on him, so I decided to take up the challenge and make one! Do tell if you want more, and I am always open to taking up a few ideas!

Tonight is a big night for you. Everything about it seemed perfect. The weather was just at the right temperature, not too humid and not too cold so it was perfect for a romantic stroll. Not many people were crowding the streets despite it being a weekend, and the usual traffic filled with loud and impatient cars died down. You're taking as much time as you can to prepare for it. You stand in the mirror admiring yourself in the lovely dress you purchased just for tonight. It was elegant but it was still simple enough to wear every day if you wanted to. It was white with a lovely pink floral pattern on it, and the lovely v neck did do your chest justice. The reason why tonight is so important is that James for once asked you out for dinner. The encounter replayed in your head at least a hundred times in the past hour. You were simply sitting in your living room, catching up on a little reading and a blonde head peeped out of the kitchen to quickly ask if you wanted to eat out for dinner. Normally, it's the other way around. Despite dating for over sixth months, James isn't exactly the one that takes the reins when it comes to setting up dates or most displays if romance. You didn't mind it though because you always enjoyed planning out dates with him. Whether it's a night at the pub where he does a little stand-up or a picnic at a children's' park in the evening, you always enjoyed putting time and effort into making it perfect. You were always the one initiating displays of affection whether it is you nudging his fingers to show you wanted to hold his hand while walking around or giving him a quick kiss on the cheek for no other reason besides the fact that you care about this man more than anything else in the world.

Tonight he finally asked you to go to a fancy restaurant just a couple of blocks from your shared apartment. Dinner at an upscale restaurant was definitely a big step from the usual visit to a pub or movie night. A warm feeling begins to reach your cheeks as you continue to think about your beloved boyfriend. He is quite the awkward fellow, so it definitely took him a monumental amount of courage to ask you to go to dinner tonight. The fact that he put some thought into this date night made you swoon like a schoolgirl. James still manages to make you fall for him with the little things. You love the way he twiddles with his thumbs when he's feeling a little nervous, and the bright look of joy in his eyes when he is talking up a storm about something he is passionate about something. You glance at the photo you have of him on your bathroom vanity. It isn't a traditional photo in any way, but that's what you love about it. It was taken in the middle of one of his shows at one of the most priceless moments in it. He's making a goofy face while his limbs flail about beside him, and you decided there was no better way to honor this picture than to display in an expensive metal frame and keep it by your side. After taking a little time to do your makeup, you decide to pop in and see how James is doing. You apply a little bit of lipstick and blot it before exiting the bathroom.

You walk through your hallways admiring the random photos you and James decided to hang on the walls when you first move in. They range from a lovely couple photo of the two of you on a holiday to a picture of some bulldogs in party hats to your personal favorite, a picture of James's face photoshopped onto a bodybuilder. James specifically says to hang that photo in the hallway for 'good luck'. You slowly make your way towards your shared bedroom but stop just in front of the doorway to admire James. You lean against the frame of the door as you watch James access himself in the mirror. He is dressed in a light blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of dark green slacks. You love his quirky attire. It makes him stand out from every other guy in a crowd. He isn't afraid of wearing bold colors or mix and match his clothes. He takes just as much time as you do when it comes to dressing, and you appreciate that a lot. Then again, the main reason why he takes so long to get ready is that he is constantly switching outfits. He is in deep concentration while he holds up two different sweaters to his body while he stands in front of a mirror. He is switching from one of the sweaters to the other, not really sure which is appropriate for tonight. His sandy blond hair is less wild than usual. It almost looked like he attempted to comb it over. You can tell he made an effort to make it look neater, and you can't help but smile to yourself. Though, you know somehow it will return back to its usual wild state.

'God, he's so cute,' you think to yourself as you watch him continue to switch between the two sweaters. 

"Hey, Y/n, which sweater do you like better? The blood of my enemies red or I'm definitely going to get a few kisses from you blue," he says monotonously as he turns to you, holding up the two sweaters up. You giggle and point to the blue without hesitation. 

"Blue is definitely your colour," you reply as you waltz into the room and stand behind him. He holds up the blue to himself and nods, silently agreeing before sliding it on. Instinctively, you wrap your arms around his waist from behind and try your best to perch your chin on his shoulder. He is much taller than you, so you're on your tippy-toes just barely reaching his shoulder. You didn't mind the height difference. He has the body proportions of Gumby, and you love everything about it. He also likes how short you are compared to him. Whenever you're cooking, James would creep up behind you and latch onto you from behind. His lanky arms would rest around your waist as your busy chopping vegetables or grilling chicken. You feel him relax in your touch instant, making you smile wide. At the beginning of your relationship, he wouldn't react to your affection very well. He would stiffen up or awkwardly return it, but you didn't mind it. Though, you noticed him being much more comfortable after a couple of weeks of dating. James could have an absolutely awful day. The moment he's in your arms, all of his problems seem to disappear. You nuzzle your nose into his cozy sweater. He smells a bit like the perfume section in a department store. With a quizzical expression, you turn your head towards his face with an eyebrow raised high.

"Are you wearing my perfume?" You asked, a cheeky smile on your face. You recognize the notes of citrus and cherry quite easily, and it's definitely not a typical masculine smell.

James shrugs, "I like that smell, and it's the only scent that is around that I know that you like. So I made the genius decision to wear your perfume to ensure that you will like me."

"Nothing will ever stop me from loving you," you say with a dreamy smile, but you feel him tense immediately. Oh _no_. This isn't good. Lightning struck within your body. You begin to feel the panic rise within you because he has not said anything. The usual nonchalant expression on his face has not changed. You look at him through the reflection of the mirror you two are standing in front of, waiting for his reaction. He stays quiet, and his eye contact was low to the ground. You were beyond worried about what his reaction might be. This was the first time you admitted you love him. It wasn't specifically 'I love you' but it still applies to love. Love is a scary thing. Considering how James never had a long relationship with anyone, you might just be the longest one. So it is understandable that he doesn't say it back immediately but deep down you really wanted to hear him utter those three words back to you.

"Nothing will ever stop me from eating Weetabix. I hope the restaurant serves Weetabix because I'm going to be pissed if they don't," he jokes in his usual monotonous tone, changing the subject and lightening the mood. He turns around in your grasp so that the two of you were now facing each other. His fingers gently brushing up against your own.

You quickly relax at his response, glad he isn't uncomfortable. Though, your mind begins to worry if he feels the same way. You hope it wasn't too early to admit you love him. You are sure with every fiber of your being that you love him, but the thought of him not returning those feelings back feels like a gunshot wound to your heart. 

"We can pursue legal actions against them if they don't. We'll fight for what's right," you reply as you take his hand and walk out the door, making your way outside. After reassuring him that you didn't leave the oven on and that the refrigerator isn't literally running, the two of you walk down the cobbled streets. The night sky is twinkling brightly, it's shining stars practically dancing. James throws out quite a few jokes, causing the sound of your laughter echoing throughout the streets. Your heart practically skips a beat the moment the two of you walk through the doors of the restaurant. 

* * *

 

It is close to the end of your dinner with James. The restaurant the two of you are in is quite lovely and much fancier than the pubs the two of you go to. The lighting is dim and there are many wine bottles with candles wedged into them. The atmosphere is romantic and James seems to enjoy it despite there being no Weetabix. Instead, he ordered a delicious sirloin steak and you were able to steal a few bites. You swirl your wine in one hand before taking a sip, your other hand is occupied in James's hand. His large hand envelopes your own. His thumb would trace patterns the back of your hand while he babbles about how good the raspberry pie was, then something about thumbs, and then something about thumbs in pies. Everything about what he says fascinates you. Every conversation you have with James is always filled with you laughing and his great humor. His mind works in such strange ways, and you haven't cracked it quite yet.

The waiter swung by to collect the check, and the two of you made your way out of the restaurant. 

"God that was great, but I feel like we could've done a little dine and dash. No way should a steak cost that much. Do you know how many Destiny's Child CDs I could buy with that money?" James said as he held your hand while walking through the street. It felt like you were walking from stars since the ones in the sky were reflecting off of the few puddles on the pavement. 

"None, because you like the Spice Girls more," you smile while you give his hand a little squeeze. Your mind was little occupied while you two were going back and forth about 90s music. You can't help but think if he loves you. You have been together for a while now and you hope he feels that way, but there is no way in telling when it comes to James.

You stop abruptly causing him to stop in his footsteps as well. His hand was still intertwined with your own only this time your hands had a tighter grip on him as if you were afraid of him leaving you. You could not meet his eyes, so you stared at your feet.

"Do you feel okay? Was it the pie? Maybe the waiter told the chef to undercook our food in an attempt to poison us. I knew there was something fishy about him."

Again a smile graces your face. You simply can not hold back a smile around him. He always knows how to make you feel good and laugh, but now is not the time. Right now, you both need to be serious about something that has been worrying you. After a long couple of minutes, you look at him. His dark blue eyes stare into your own. They usually look blank because James has a ridiculous power that allows him to drain all emotion from his face, but you saw something in his eyes. A little twinkle in them. You would've gotten lost in those hypnotizing eyes if he didn't say," Go on. Please say something." You weren't sure if your ears were deceiving you, but you can genuinely hear the worry in his voice.

"Do you love me?" You ask. Your heart is beating fast. You feel like a schoolgirl, but that is simply how James makes you feel. Like a giddy school girl in love.

"You know how I feel," he bends his knees a bit so he is the same level as you, so he can see your eyes. 

You break away from his eye contact and sheepishly look at your feet. "I know you like me which is great, but I feel something more. It's just when I said how I felt, I worried you don't feel the same way. God Damn it, James, I love you," you say quickly, your hands cupping his cheeks. He looks a bit shocked at your boldness. You can feel his cheeks warm up as a blush slowly creeps up to him.

His long fingers slowly intertwine with your own. He feels guilty. Guilty that he has been making you feel this way because of his subpar communication skills. He doesn't understand the backflips his heart does whenever you laugh at his jokes. You don't know how he loves the way your eyes light up whenever you look at him like he's in his words 'some sort of ray of sunlight'. He loves watching you do your make up because of the funny face you do while you're putting on mascara. He loves how wild your hair looks in the morning while the two of you lay in bed. There are so many little things he loves about you, and he feels guilty for not telling you how much he loves them. He could write an entire five-page essay about everything he loves about you, and he dreads writing papers. The thing is, James doesn't mind stepping out of his comfort zone for you because you taught him that it isn't all that scary.

"I love you, Y/n. Damn it, I should've said this long ago, but I love you. I'll scream it out, I'll shout it because I do," he says after a long pause. Hearing this makes you burst with joy. Your heart was beating faster than the speed of light and you lean your forehead against his own, your hands still cupping his cheeks. You were close to kissing him. He was expecting a kiss. You knew he was, but instead, you simply said, "Do it."

"Huh?" A cute, puzzled expression is on his face as he cocks his head to the side.

"Scream it out. Shout it. I don't think I can hear you very well," you teased as James finally understands what you mean. He pulls away from your grasp and takes a few steps away from you.

He clears his throat before shouting at the top of his lungs," God Damn It! I love you."

"Shut up, you bloke!" A random passerby shouts backs, he hurriedly rushes past the two of you.

"No can do, Sir, because I have to let everyone know that I love this girl right there!" James shouts more. You skip towards him and practically jump on him for a hug. James immediately swings his arm around your waist pulling you close to him. 

"Holy shit, you're an idiot," you say as you stand on your tippy-toes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I remember my history teacher said that to me, but in my defense, I am only part-time idiot," he replies with a smug smile. His eyes meet your own. He has a dreamy look on his face as he admires your beautiful features. James's face is incredibly close to your own, his beath practically hitting your lips. He leans down to your level and nudges his nose on your cheek before surprising you with a sweet kiss. His soft, plush lips meet your own with passion. You lean into the kiss, hungry for his touch. He pushes a few strands of your hair behind your ears as he tilts his head a bit to deepen the kiss. The stars seemed to shine brighter in the night, and it felt like it was just you two in the universe and no one else. It was a slow and passionate kiss, and your body feels like it was on fire.

Your hands cupped his cheeks as you decided to be daring and deepen the kiss. His large hands remain at your waist. He pulls you closer to him, so your chest is now pressed against his own chest. He massages your hips, his hands practically grabbing at your dress. His tongue swipes against your top lip. A small noise emits from the back of your throat, surprised at his bold move. You part your lips inviting him in as your hands creep up to his fluffy hair. Your fingers play with each strand, softly tugging at them. James felt beyond happy, and he wanted to show you and the rest of the world just how much he loves you.

You pull away from the heated kiss, your cheeks burning with intensity as you gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and took his hand.

"It's late. We really need to get home, but I enjoyed tonight. Greatest boyfriend in the world award definitely goes to you."

"Thank God. I thought Ryan Gosling was going to get it." He moves in closer to you so he can wrap his arm around your waist and the two of you stride off into the street, making your way home.

"So, Y/n, we were snogging for a good five minutes in public, so I am assuming you have an exhibition kink?" 

"James, I will cut holes in your sweaters if you don't shut your mouth soon."

"Can you do it on the nipples? I feel like I should expose them more often. They are perky, and I think the world would love to see them."

"We will elaborate on the nipple shirts at home."

"I love you, Y/n."

"I love you too, James." Your fingers into lace with his own and your heart was bursting with joy. After sixth long months filled with laughter and late-night strolls to random places, you know that your boyfriend  _the_ James Acaster loves you, and damn it you love him too. 

 


End file.
